


Law of Nature

by lastincurableromantic



Series: The Slow Path [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastincurableromantic/pseuds/lastincurableromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wouldn't have liked him. Nobody liked him. I didn't even like him." The Doctor and Rose discuss one of his previous regenerations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely the first thing I've ever written and finished. It was originally posted on ffnet in May of 2012. It's sort of a drabble, but it's almost twice as long. It was originally intended as a scene towards the end of Part Human, but I cut it because it interrupted the flow too much and I thought it worked better as a stand alone. You can picture it as taking place at any time after the last chapter of Part Human and before the first chapter of Duality.

**Law of Nature**

"But you wouldn't have liked him. Nobody liked him. I didn't even like him."

"What, he had no companions? No one to travel with?"

"Weell, yes, he did have companions."

"And those companions, did any of them happen to be young, attractive females?"

"Now Rose, youth is relative, and beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"But they were female, weren't they?"

He ignored this. "Oh, but Rose, he was arrogant…"

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Insulting…"

"Because 'stupid ape' is just _so_ complimentary."

"Rude…"

"Unlike anyone I know."

"He had a superiority complex…"

"'Superior Time Lord physiology…'" she quoted.

"An enormous ego…"

"'A genius, me.'"

He laughed in spite of himself.

"He had terrible fashion sense."

"Well, I'll give you that one. That coat was truly hideous. Although …" she said, looking at his trainers appraisingly.

"Oi!" he said indignantly, and she laughed.

The Doctor looked at her adoringly. "He would have loved you, though."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he was the Doctor, and you are Rose. Law of nature."


End file.
